Prophecy Roleplay 2
lEvery 4 Generation Prophecies get new Roleplay pages. 'Run by 4pinkbear. ' Prophecies that will roleplay here: 5th Gen. - Ended! 6th Gen. 7th Gen. 8th Gen. And then when these are done, 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th gen. will be in Prophecy Roleplay 3. Does it kinda make sense? ---- /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ Archive 5 8th Generation Prophecy Prophecy Cats Bloomflower Patients Richtofen got up and trudged over to Kramer, nudging him to his paws. "I'll go vind her. Shredtail took her, and he slammed me down before I could shtop him." he admitted meakly. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 23:34, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked up at his friend and nodded. .::. Elena struggled to get out of her chains. "LET ME GO! I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH... WHAT EVER YOU'RE ANGRY ABOUT!" Elena yelled. DeadRaiser Beware 00:35, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen faded away quietly, straight to the building where Kramer had found Himeheart. Shredtail looked up in surprise. "How'd you find me here?" he meowed. "I tracked your scent pretty easily. You shouldn't underestimate me: I'm still a Shtar Cat, shtupid." Richtofen mewed, and blinked, eyes burning with fire inside, before a fireball appeared in front of him. He flung it forward, and Shredtail dodged. "Missed-" Richtofen flung a smaller one at him, which hit Shredtail in the chest. The tom snarled as his fur burned slightly, hurting his skin. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 00:45, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Elena saw Richtofen fighting Shredtail. "Kill him Richie!" Elena hissed. DeadRaiser Beware 01:00, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen lunged forward and blowed Shredtail against the wall, pinning his throat with his claws. Shredtail gasped, "Don't hurt me!" "Vhy not? You hurt my mate, and my best friend's mate, and that hurts me. Zo you're going bye-bye." Richtofen seared a torrent of water around Shredtail, whirling him and tossing him inside, drowning the brown tabby tom. He faded away, as well as the water. Richtofen tugged at the chains, snapping them off of Elena's paw. "Zhere. I can take you back now." he mewed, fading them back to 935. Richtofen wearily stumbled forward, and fainted from using too much power, skidding to the ground. Shadow grabbed his father's scruff and brought him back to a spot marked on the floor, then turned on the cage, which popped up and locked him in. Himeheart scowled. "Shadow, you know nothing about protection!" she screeched. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 01:05, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer stood up, hearing Richtofen and Elena's return and ran over to them. He saw RIchtofen locked in the cage. "Get him out of there!" Kramer hissed at Shadow. DeadRaiser Beware 01:08, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadow shook his head. "My method was working until Star showed up!" he growled. Richtofen twitched briefly before purring in his sleep, dreaming of something pleasant. Tigerkit and Stormkit wriggled next to their older silblings at Himeheart's belly. "Plus, you should take Elena to her den soon. She looks like she could give birth any second, and I don't need more blood staining my marble floors!" Shadow shrieked. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 01:11, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Well Shadow, I don't care about your own methods! Richtofen is perfectly capable of taking care fo himself now that I come to think about it!" Kramer hissed at Shadow, "Come on Elena. Let's get you to your room." DeadRaiser Beware 01:13, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "No, my father is a stupid tom with his head over heels for someone else other than my own mother!" Shadow wailed, tears streaming out of his eyes as he glared at Kramer, then stormed off, turning off the cage. "You don't know how it feels to lose your mother and then have a father who doesn't care that she's gone! And then he leaves me for his 'one true love', and Lilith isn't a part of his life anymore! I WANT MY MUM! I WANT TO BE WITH HER!" he hysterically cried like a kit, curling up on his nest and weeping like a young kit deprived of his milk. Richtofen stirred, fur bristling, then flattened his fur ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 01:17, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Fuck him, he knows nothing about my past... all of my pain... and suffering," Kramer began to weep as him and Elena walked toward Elena's room. "Don't worry Kramer, as long as the ones that are close to you know, we'll be there to help you," Elena tried to comfort him. Elena then felt a shot of pain and fell down to the ground. "The kits! They're coming!" Elena screeched. Kramer shot back to reality and tried to help his mate. "Don't worry Elena, you're going to be okay," Kramer told his mate. Kramer placed his paws on Elena's stomach and gently pushed down. DeadRaiser Beware 01:51, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen's ears twitched as he weakly opened his eyes again, seeing Shadow in anguish, but didn't seem bothered. "Shtupid kit needs to grow up..." he meowed almost silently to himself. Himeheart pressed against him as the kits played with a mossball. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 02:13, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- The first kit came out and Kramer gently placed in front of Elena for her to lick. Kramer pressed against her stomach one last time and the second kit came out. Kramer picked it up gently and began licking it. DeadRaiser Beware 02:16, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- There was a scratching sound at the door. Richtofen meowed, "I'm going to check it out. STAY here." He warily stood back up, then meowed, "Tell Kramer I'll be right back!" He prodded the door open, then gasped in fright, then vanished out the door, leaving it open. There was Maxis, lying there, torn open and dead, with a note on his flank, reading: "Richtofen, you're next. -Star" ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 02:21, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer watched as his two kits suckled. "What should we name them?" Kramer asked Elena. "Let's name the bright orange, tabby tom: Flamekit and the light brown she-cat: Thistlekit," Elena suggested. "I think those names are perfect," Kramer replied, "I'm going to go and check on Richtofen. Why don't you go sit next to Himeheart?" "Okay," Elena meowed and picked up the kits and padded over to Himeheart while Kramer padded over to Richtofen who was sitting next to the door. "What's wrong?" Kramer asked. DeadRaiser Beware 02:26, May 13, 2012 (UTC Richtofen threw himself next to his brother and buried his nose in his fur. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 02:27, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer padded his friend's back, remembering the pain that had occurred when he lost his brother. "I'm here for you Richtofen," Kramer told Richtofen. DeadRaiser Beware 02:56, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen slowly stood up, and spat, "He didn't need to die. It's me zhe vants." He edgingly went back to his room, not even to Himeheart, and locked the door. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 12:35, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer stood where he was and looked at Maxis' dead body. Star will pay, ''Kramer thought to himself and walked inside the facility. Elena sat with Himeheart and watched as her kits tussled with eachother. "The tabby reminds me so much of his father," Elena meowed. DeadRaiser Beware 14:26, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Himeheart purred. "Congratulations, Elena." she meowed. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 14:35, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Thanks Hime," Elena thanked her friend. Kramer padded toward his room when all of a sudden, a black and grey tom ran past him. "Hello Kramer," the cat hissed from out of nowhere. "Tod," Kramer meowed softly. "It's been too long, friend," Tod growled softly. "Show yourself!" Kramer hissed. "All in good time," Tod meowed. Tod appeared out of nowhere and paralyzed Kramer, then teleported him to the Dark Forest. DeadRaiser Beware 15:26, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadowhope was still confused at what was happening. It was almost like he was in a daze. Paradichlorobenzene~ колколколколколколкол 15:31, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- There was screeching coming from Richtofen's room, then an agonized cry, then eerie silence. "Elena, where'd they go?" Himeheart meowed, tipping her head. Shadow yawned and arose from his nest, fury in his eyes. "Dark Forest!" he hissed, fur bristling. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 15:37, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Oh no! This is terrible!" Elena exclaimed. .::. Kramer woke up, chained to the wall in the two-leg like building in the Dark Forest. Kramer looked next to him and saw Richtofen next to him, locked in a cage connected to a Power Drainer. Kramer heard pawsteps and saw Dark Forest cats walking toward him. "Looky here! It's Kramer, Richtofen's little whore," one of the cats hissed. "He doesn't look so tought now," another one meowed. Kramer pulled against the chains, but nothing happened.'' "''Oh look, he wants to be let loose!" a third one taunted Kramer. Kramer gritted his teeth and his eyes turned a bright red. One of the Dark Forest cats unsheathed his claws and slashed at Kramer's stomach. A huge shot of pain went through his body. "Come on tough guy! Fight back! Oh wait, you can't!" a fourth cat hissed. Two more cats slashed at Kramer, one on his face and another on his hind legs. All of the cats joined in and Kramer's eyes turned into a dark red, almost black color. Kramer's fur turned to an ember color and he doubled in size and broke free from his chains. Kramer then let out a huge roar. DeadRaiser Beware 16:01, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen yelped as another shock of electricity zapped him, leaving him trembling and on the bottom of the cage. Star sneered. "Wimp!" She hit the button furiously, sending more shockwaves in. She prowled up to him. He glared at her. "Oh love, we should've had kits together." she mewed, then hit the button again. "I....don't...love you...." he snarled through clenched teeth. He whimpered, dazed, as he collapsed from another zap. "One more hit and you'll be prone for me to suck your soul out." she hissed. "I'll give you one last chance. Love me or die!" "LOVE THIS!" Shadow hurled a rock at her, plunking the back of her head. He charged forward, ripping the cage open, and slamming Star into it, locking it shut. He pounded on the button, Richtofen slumped against him, as Star shrieked and yowled in pain. Tigerstar grabbed a kit off a she-cat he had mated, trying to make a run for it, but Shadow was upon him in an instant, ripping his throat out. The she-cat had died giving birth, and this was the only kit that lived. Shadow, remembering his own mother's death, picked up the kit's scruff, staggered over to Richtofen and Kramer, and meowed, "We should go home and rest." ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 16:13, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked down at Shadow, still in his Total Rage form. "Not until I kill everyone of these Dark Forst scums," Kramer told Shadow and Richtofen, "You two go home, I'll be fine." Kramer ran over to the group of cats that had taunted him and slashed at them. He hit three with the first swipe and instantly killed them. He then picked one of them up in his jaw and tossed him against the wall. DeadRaiser Beware 16:23, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen followed Shadow back to 935. Shadow leapt onto his nest, curling the kit close to him while feebly talking to it. "I'm naming her Willow. And I'm going to be her caretaker. He curled his tail around her shoulders. She looked about 3 moons old in size. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 16:28, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer continued his rampage until he came over to Star's room. He burst through the door and looked around the room. "Come out Star!" Kramer hissed. .::. Elena walked over to Richtofen. "Richtofen, where's Kramer?" she asked, concerned. DeadRaiser Beware 16:33, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Star was still locked in the cage. .::. Richtofen looked a bit drained out, literally. His fur was matted again, and his eyes were wild with pain whenever he took a pawstep. "He zaid he vas going to...kill...Dork Forest....shwiens...." he meowed, before carefully sitting in his nest feebly on weak legs. Shadow was still cooing unusally to Willow, very loving to the little thing. .::. Star yowled, "Bye-bye, mousebrain!" And teleported away. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 16:37, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer hissed, then he reverted back to his normal form and teleported back to Group 935. When he arrived he felt pain inside his body and collapsed to the ground. Elena ran over to him. "What's wrong with him?" she asked openly. DeadRaiser Beware 17:50, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "He's hurt." Shadow meowed, then Willow began to cry. Shadow flicked his tail around her tighter, then glared at Kramer. "You scared her!" he snarled. Richtofen shot his son a hard glare back. "You know nozzing about pain! You shpeak of hatred vhenever you open your mouth! My brozzers are dead, my sister vas murdered as a KIT, and my mother and fazzer disowned me! I vas frozen in ice for 100 years and vake up to zee an ungrateful son!" he shrieked. Shadow was stunned. "...ungrateful? You don't even care about me!" Shadow hissed. "I never zaid zat!" Richtofen bared his teeth and barged away, grumbling angrily, and slammed the door behind him. Shadow nudged Willow to her paws. "I'm going to the lab to clean her up. Don't bother looking for me!" Tigerkit pounced onto Stormkit's back. Stormkit squealed and whipped around, pawing her brother. Firekit purred at her younger siblings, tail flicking side to side, and Icekit leapt onto her, rolling and tussling with her on the ground. Mistkit was mellow, laying at her mother's side and watching. "You guys, stop fighting, you'll wake Flamekit and Thistlekit." Himeheart meowed. "Awww, but moooom." Icekit whined. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 18:12, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer saw his vision fading and felt the pain increasing. "Someone help him!" Elena meowed. DeadRaiser Beware 18:55, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Elric staggered through the door, with painkiller in his jaws. "Here." He forced Kramer to swallow it, gently picking the tom up and laying him onto his nest. "He'll be fine." Elric meowed with a yawn. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 19:00, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer relaxed and fell asleep. "Thank you Elric," Elena thanked Elric. DeadRaiser Beware 19:13, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Elric nodded, but his golden fur looked a bit crazed, scars dotting his pelt. "You cannot tell anyone I was here." he meowed quickly, green eyes gazing across the room. "Why?" Himeheart meowed, tipping her head. "I'm a secret agent now, Hime, working for SpyClan. I'm on an investigation about Dark Forest cats training living cats." Elric admitted, pulling his coat back on again. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 19:20, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I promise not to tell anyone," Elena meowed. She layed down next to her kits and licked the tops of their heads. DeadRaiser Beware 19:25, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Icekit trips and falls onto Flamekit. Himeheart briskly picks up Icekit. "I said, be careful! They're newborn!" Himeheart growled. Icekit whimpered and shrank down on the floor. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 19:27, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flamekit wakes up and starts crying. "Easy now Flamekit, everything will be fine," Elena tried to comfort her kit. DeadRaiser Beware 19:30, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Himeheart sighed. "I'm sorry, Elena." she meowed. Icekit trembled. Mistkit still had a vacant expression. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 19:33, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "It's okay Hime," Elena replied, "It's okay Flamekit. Nothing's going to hurt you." Flamekit settled down and let out a purr when he felt his mother's tongue glide across his head. DeadRaiser Beware 19:38, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Firekit and Stormkit wrestled on the ground gently with purrs. .::. Richtofen silently read a novel to himself, scanning every word carefully. He remembered being read this by Maxis when they were kits.... ahh....kithood. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 19:58, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer woke up, the pain gone and his vision clear. He stood up and walked over to Elena. "I'll be right back, I'm going to see Shadow," Kramer told Elena. "Alright," Elena meowed. Kramer walked over to Shadow's lab. "Shadow, I want to talk to you," Kramer meowed softly. DeadRaiser Beware 20:18, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadow was giving Willow a bath in the cleansing room. Willow was pouncing on the bubbles. "Stop, you don't want to slip in the tub!" Shadow mewed, amused. He turned around, saw Kramer, and narrowed his eyes. "What!?" he snapped. Willow stopped, then looked up and flattened her ears. Richtofen padded in, but was holding a book in his jaws as he walked right past them and to an awkward shrine where he lay the book down and said some kind of prayer in another language, then curled up on a nest there. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 22:31, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Easy Shadow, I want to reveal... my past," Kramer admitted, "It's been too long." DeadRaiser Beware 22:55, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadow puffed. "I don't care." he meowed, drying off Willow. "Stay away from me, you freak! I want you to leave me alone!" Shadow added angrily, then picked up the silver-and-brown she-cat, padding off to his room, slamming the door behind him. Richtofen kept rechanting the prayer, not noticing that Kramer was there, until a she-cat appeared out of a large flame. Richtofen padded forward towards it, muttering some sort of apology. The flames grew bigger as the flaming she-cat narrowed her fiery eyes. .::. Himeheart purred. "Kramer's a Star Cat, Elena. I can tell these things. Your kits probably inherited the quick growing trait, so you won't have to worry about 6 moons of trouble." Himeheart meowed, licking Mistkit's forehead. "Mooom, stop! I don't want a bath!" Mistkit whined. "Where's father?" Tigerkit squeaked. "He's busy doing whatever Richtofen does." Himeheart joked, nudging her kits forward. "Now go along and play. Play nice!" The kits nodded and scurried towards the center of the clearing. Elric watched briefly in amusement as the mossball tossed around. Stormkit scuttled around, trying to catch it. "I remember when Rich, Maxy, and I were kits. They were older than me, of course." he meowed, tail flicking. "We used to play with Ann....then one day Father decided to go rough and killed her. Ed grabbed my scruff-I was only a few weeks old-and made a run for it, then they, as I heard, lept onto a passing train and escaped before Pa could kill us too." Elric added. The golden tufts of fur hung over his right eye. "I have to go-I'll come back in a few moons when I'm off task." he mewed, giving a sincere nod, then dashed out into the thunderstorm. A crack of lightning shot thruogh the air. .::. The fire vanished and Richtofen nodded, padding off, then saw Kramer. "V-vat did you zee? You didn't hear me talking to my mozzer, did you!?" Richtofen yelped, then shook out his fur. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 20:49, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer stood still, unmoved, "I did see you talking to you mother, but I did not hear what you said." .::. "I believe you Himeheart, but how am I going to get Kramer to explain it?" Elean asked, "The only thing he ever told me about his past was that his parents were murdered." Flamekit looked like he was three moons old and sat up. "This place looks huge!" he exclaimed. His sister, Thistlekit, woke up at her brother's sudden comment. "Can you keep it down Flamekit? I'm trying to sleep," Thistlekit growled. DeadRaiser Beware 21:04, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen sighed in relief. "Good." .::. "He could've been dubbed. I'm half Dark Forest, you see, Nightmareheart...ugh..is my father, but there's a slim chance he may have inherited it." Himeheart suggested. Stormkit squealed and ran over to Flamekit. "You wanna play Mossball? Follow me!" she squeaked cutely, slumping down beside him, then jumped back up hyperly and darted over to her siblings, leaping into the air, and stealing the mossball. Icekit charged after her. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 21:09, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flamekit ran over to Stormkit and her siblings and started playing with them. Elena watched them for a while then turned back to Himeheart. "It's highly likely Himeheart. However, I'm not a Star Cat," Elena meowed, "Atleast, I don't think." .::. "What should we do now? Find out a way on how to defeat Star and the Dark Forest?" Kramer asked Richtofen. DeadRaiser Beware 21:27, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen gloomily looked up, as if he were about to pale. "I can't kill Shtar....................I can't kill zomeone I care about." he admitted, shuffling his paws and looking to the ground. .::. Shadow nudged Willow forward. "Go play with the other kits." he mewed. Willow squeaked in delight and barreled after them, purring in pleasurous squeaks. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 22:14, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer sighed. "It's hard I know," Kramer meowed. .::. Flamekit saw Willow walk forward. "Hi! What's your name?" Flamekit asked Willow. DeadRaiser Beware 01:13, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Willow." she squeaked. Shadow sat at his nest at the edge of the clearing. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 10:19, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Are the prophecy cat's going to go on a journey? If they are, Sunpaw's going to bloom soon after they leave) Sunpaw began to go crazy. He began running around in circles screaming at the top of his lungs. "I'm going to get eaten by a cookie!" ... Splashpaw paced her cage, murmuring silly things under her breath. "And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She proclaimed before lowering her voice to a murmur again. ... Fallennight was sleeping. Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 00:32, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- (If you read the last archive, you can see that they went to get Frostleaves or something like that.) "My name is Flamekit!" Flamekit squeeked, "Do you want to play with us?" DeadRaiser Beware 00:37, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadow hit the treatment button that will make Sunpaw fall asleep. "Shhh, there aren't any cookies..." he meowed soothingly as he paced near the cell. .::. Willow nodded gleefully. Firekit dropped to a hunting crouch, then lunged at Flamekit, pinning him to the ground. She squeaked, "Pinned 'ya~!" ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 00:41, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sunpaw began dreaming of flying marshmellows. ... "What sort of game?" Splashpaw asked, eyes gleaming. (Everything Splashpaw does until she gets cured or dies will be about the Hunger Games Trilogy.) Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 00:44, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flamekit grinned. "Not for long!" he exclaimed and thrusted Firekit off of him. DeadRaiser Beware 21:03, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Firekit squeaked, "C'mon, Thistlekit and Mistkit! Join us!" Tigerkit leaped onto her, pawing her from throat to tailtip with one stroke. Firekit wailed in fake agony, wriggling on the ground. "Oh! I'm Tigerstar! Oohhhhhh! I'm dyyyying!" she meowed dramatically, then made her head still, breathing very faintly. Mistkit nudged Thistlekit. "Thistlekit, let's go see what they want." she grunted, shaking out her fluffy fur. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 21:15, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flamekit flipped back over and raised his head. (Couldn't think of anything else xD) .::. "So what should we do now?" Kramer asked Richtofen. DeadRaiser Beware 16:19, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen suddenly screeched, and whipped around, Three fresh claw marks lay on his side. He crumpled to the ground, eyes going black, revealing Star standing behind him, flexing her bloodstained paws. She narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth to Kramer. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 17:16, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer growled at Star. "You again. I'm surprised you decided to show up," Kramer hissed. DeadRaiser Beware 17:39, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'm doing more than showing up." she mewed. .::. Antpelt grabbed Himeheart's scruff and began to drag her away. She growled furiously. "Try to help her and I'll kill her!" he snarled to Elena. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 20:38, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- "You'll have to get through me first," Kramer snarled. .::. "You'll think twice before you do that!" Elena hissed. Elena's pelt turned into fire and she dashed at the speed of light toward Antpelt and rammed him against the wall, forcing him to release Himeheart. DeadRaiser Beware 21:05, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Antpelt scrambled and grabbed Himeheart again, hissing and unsheathing his claws, then darted out the door, vanishing completely as he hit the treeline. Stormkit began to wail. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 20:12, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Elena gave chase and teleported, following Antpelt's scent. ''I'm not going to let my friend die! Elena thought to herself with fury. She finished teleporting and found herself in the Dark Forest. Elena picked up Antpelt's scent and ran towards his location. DeadRaiser Beware 21:18, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Star sneered at Kramer. "Himeheart is gone now, and Elena's fallen right into my trap. Now, if you don't mind, Richtofen is mine and mine only. Maxis wasn't to interfere! We were going to take back 935............and it's ruined. Now I'm taking back the life I should've had! I'm going to take the kits I should've had! I'm going to be with my one....true love!" she shrieked, baring her fangs. Richtofen twitched in his unconsciousness. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 21:33, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer couldn't help but feel bad for Star and stepped down. "I know how it's like getting the one you love getting taken from you," Kramer admitted, "Go, leave with Richtofen. I won't stop you." .::. Elena searched through the Dark Forest. "I swear they went this way!" Elena hissed. She suddenly came up to an open clearing where the scent ends. DeadRaiser Beware 21:44, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen woke up with a yowl as Star started prowling towards him. He shrieked and tried to run, but her eyes stared into him like fire. Richtofen's eyes widened and turned emotionless, pitch black. "Kill him." Star ordered. Richtofen lunged towards Kramer. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 21:48, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer dodged Richtofen's initial attack and stared at Star in hatred. "I can't believe I felt bad for you!" Kramer hissed, "But I would rather die at the paws of my best friend than you're putred claws!" Kramer then felt Richtofen slash his side and blood began to ooze from the new wound. DeadRaiser Beware 22:21, May 20, 2012 (UTC Richtofen aimed for a deathblow, but Star stopped him. "Let him rot in the pain." Star snarled. Richtofen's eyes began to glow, turning green again, and he lunged towards Star. "You SHWIEN! You vreally zhought hypnosis vould vork for long?" he snapped. The two rolled on the ground, tussling in a fight. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 22:23, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer layed on the ground, the wound was bleeding fast and the edges around it burned with embers. Kramer watched Star and Richtofen fought. The anger swelled up inside of him, like a nuclear charge about to be set off. Kramer's pelt turned into an ember color and he doubled in size. Kramer had entered his Total Rage Mode. .::. Elena looked around. "This is insanity! There's no one here!" Elena hissed. DeadRaiser Beware 23:03, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Star managed to pin Richtofen down, shoving a metallic gem in his face. He stared at it until his eyes darkened slightly, and she prowled off. He gasped for a second, then screamed, "KRAMER! HELP!" before beginning to suffocate. .::. A black-and-purple tom with stunning blue eyes prowled out of the shadows. He had a red stripe on his forehead. "There's me." he meowed, sitting down. He curled his tail around his paws. (*GASP* is this Vi's newly created villain? I haven't made a new villain in ages! :O) ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 23:16, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer rushed forward and barreled into Star. "How dare you hurt my friends! You're not only taking everything away from him, you're taking everything away from me!" Kramer hissed, his voice noticabely lower and having a much darker tone. Kramer dug his claws deep into Star's side and bit down at her throat. .::. Elena turned to the tom. "If there's one of you, there's definantly more," Elena meowed. DeadRaiser Beware 00:05, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- "They're tending to Himeheart at another dimension." he admitted. "I'm Darkbloom, by the way. I, however, was born here. I'm not dead." He licked his single white paw. .::. Star hissed, "I'll have my guards hurt your mate! I'll have Antpelt rape Himeheart!" she screeched as her neck hurt. Richtofen jutted upward, then hissed, "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT DON'T TOUCH HER!" He barrelled into Kramer, knocking him to the ground. His eyes were dark, and he seemed to be slightly confused. "Who ze hell are you!?" Richtofen spat, eyes cold. "Vhy are you hurting her!?" he added angrily. Star grabbed a crying Stormkit by the scruff, curling her tail over her back as she stared in amusement. "Amnesia always does the trick." she meowed to Kramer, eyes narrow. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 00:14, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Richtofen with despair. "Goodbye old friend," Kramer meowed and pushed Richtofen off of him, then looked at Star. "Have it your way for now Star, but be warned, I will avenge my friend," Kramer hissed, "You'd better hurry. Time's ticking." DeadRaiser Beware 00:45, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- "You had best forget it. The only way to get your friend's memories back is to kill me. Good luck with that. Come, love." Star meowed. She put Stormkit in her jaws as Richtofen trotted back to her, eyes narrowed at Kramer. They were dark and emotionless as he faded away. .::. Darkbloom opened a portal. "Sorry you couldn't save Himeheart, but I like you. Go home, now, I'll see you soon." Darkbloom meowed, tail curling. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 00:48, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer reverted to his normal self, a bit dazed, but alright. His eyes were filled with a mixture of sadness and fury. He had just lost his best friend to Star. .::. Elena looks at Darkbloom. "Uhm... thanks," Elena stammers and walks throught the portal. After she stepped forward she found herself in the room where Kramer was laying. DeadRaiser Beware 01:03, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Icepaw blinked, prowling out of the shadows with his siblings. "Is it over?" he meowed dizzily. "Where's Da?" Tigerkit mewed. "I dunno. Probably working." Icepaw meowed. "And sis?" Tigerkit hissed. "I dunno. Probably with Da." ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 01:06, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Elena layed next to Kramer, who was sobbing. "He's gone Elena. I let him get avay with Shtar!" Kramer meowed, letting his German accent show. "Hime's gone too," Elena meowed and began to tear. DeadRaiser Beware 01:11, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sunpaw woke up, hearing the commotion. His fur began to stand on end and he started running into the wall. "Sparkpaw! Where's Sparkpaw? Have the cookies gotten her?" He yowled. Then he slumped to the ground, a sunflower blooming out of his eye. "Tell Sparkpaw... I love her." He breathed with his last bit of strenth and sanity. then he closed his flowerless eye. (Should I put him in StarClan?) ... Fallennight saw his clanmate die, and began shreiking with greif. Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 18:15, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Prophecy Roleplay